Consejo
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU-Drabble] Ese alguien la estaba escuchando, entendía su dolor de alguna forma…—D-Deberías aprender a…—la miraba fijamente.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de InuYasha_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _ **Hurt/comfort**_ _/_ _ **Romance. AU-Drabble.**_ _Sesshomaru x Kagome._

 _ **Summary:**_ _[AU-Drabble] Ese alguien la estaba escuchando, entendía su dolor de alguna forma…—_ D-Deberías aprender a…—la miraba fijamente.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Consejo**

* * *

Él era como un espía, porque nadie sabe en qué momento llega a la aldea, ni siquiera la azabache, quien decidió distanciarse del lugar por un par de horas;

Este se estaba despidiendo de la pequeña, Rin, a quien había dejado con la anciana, Kaede y con el grupo de su medio hermano. Por alguna extraña razón, vio aquellas serpientes blancas que recolectaban las Almas volando por arriba del bosque y detrás de ellas, estaba InuYasha persiguiéndolas como un cachorro.

— _¿Otra vez?_ —se dijo en su mente al fruncir el ceño, de pronto oyó unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia el bosque, al parecer alguien trato de seguir a su medio hermano. — _¿Ella?_ _—_ se subió rápido entre las ramas de un árbol para observar la escena.

— _¡No vayas InuYasha!_

Su corazón estaba tan agitado que quería salir de su cuerpo, trato de seguir lo más rápido que pudo para detener a InuYasha, porque quizás sea una trampa de parte de Kikyo. Ella se arrodillo en el césped quedando al lado de un árbol, la silueta de la bestia desapareció entre los arbustos: inclinando la cabeza donde un par de gotas rosaron por su rostro hasta caer en sus piernas, con sus manos formo unos puños muy temblorosos. Se estaba dando cuenta de que, lo estaba perdiendo.

— ¡I-InuYasha, por favor! —exclamo entre lágrimas. Su vista se ponía borrosa, pestañaba dos veces pero seguía igual hasta que, después cerró sus ojos para caerse al césped.

Sesshomaru la estaba observando como dormía profundamente, tal vez estaba exhausta, seguía mirándola hasta que decidió bajar del árbol para… _¿Protegerla? ¿Acaso sentía lastima por ella? Puede que la respuesta sea compleja pero claramente de eso se trataba._ Porque en algún momento podría aparecer un monstruo y que ella no tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para derrotarlo sin sus flechas.

Las horas pasaban rápido hasta que el sol decidió ir escondiéndose, ella estaba comiendo frutas y el…Bueno, estaba meditando con los ojos cerrados.

— _¿Sesshomaru?_ —abre los ojos al oír su voz. — ¿Q-Qué quieres? —la miro de reojo.

—Gracias por cuidarme. —Agradecía con una sonrisa torcida, — ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

—Desde temprano, supongo. —Respondió secamente, — _Significa que viste todo ¿no?_ _—_ el asintió con la cabeza. —Que ridículo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —cuestionaba con voz terca.

—Qué tu eres a quien persigue a InuYasha como un cachorro buscando a su dueño. —comento de manera frívola e irónica.

— ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! —replico molesta. —…Tú no sabes como la persona a quien más quieres te deja de lado, te abandona por alguien más y te das cuenta que solo eres una opción —comentaba entre lágrimas, en voz baja e ronca.

—…—a pesar que estaba distanciado de ella, se voltea para verla llorar. Para el, ya era frecuente verla llorar, percibiendo su dolor durante días que, donde el culpable era el hanyou que seguía distrayéndose con otras cosas. Sin embargo, de apoco va entendiendo el dolor de la humana, está comprendiendo un poco su raza; las emociones, los sentimiento, los rasgos de valentía que ella demostraba en cada enfrentamiento con Naraku. — _Frágil por dentro y fuerte por fuera…—_ se decía en su mente. Al ir acercándose, se fue arrodillando delante de Kagome para tomarla del mentón y mirarla fijamente a los ojos. — ¿Quieres saber un consejo? —cuestiono sin dejar de verla.

—…—apenas asintió con la cabeza ya que este la sostenía de su mentón. No dejaron de intercambiar miradas mutuamente.

—Deberías aprender a olvidar—le comento con voz suave, acercándola con delicadeza logro robarle un tierno e intenso beso, Kagome abrió los ojos como platos pero luego, los cerro al ir disfrutándolo y duro por unos minutos. Aunque se quedó con las ganas de seguir con el beso — _Sesshomaru…—_ vio como la joven no dejaba de mirarlo. —Y empieza a olvidarlo a partir de ahora. —sonrió por lo bajo.

—D-De acuerdo…—asintió sonrojada. Vio como el demonio desaparecía entre los árboles, donde fue saltando uno tras otro. — _¿Acaso Sesshomaru bajo la guardia conmigo?_ _—_ se auto cuestionaba en sus pensamientos, una cálida sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro. —Un nuevo comienzo…—hablo en voz baja.

 **Fin-**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

 _ **Recién terminado jejej**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte.J.H ©**_


End file.
